


An Ode to Blackrom

by mrsrainey



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blackrom, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, F/M, Gen, Kismesissitude, M/M, Multi, Other, spades
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:05:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsrainey/pseuds/mrsrainey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an -insert otp here- fic, imagine your favourite blackrom pairing and enjoy!</p><p>A very obscene, graphic depiction of blackrom and the dynamics. Pretty hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Ode to Blackrom

**Author's Note:**

> Contains hints of violence!

I want to leave my mark on you.

I want you to know that I'm better than you, though you deny it, though you fight back and stand your corner vehemently. You need to understand your utter inferiority, how much you fucking disgust me, how much your smug smirking fucking face needs a slap.

A mark to remember me by.

I'll break you. I'll fuck you to the point of death – I'll fuck you so hard you'll never forget me and you'll never forget how you pathetically took it, like a weakass little bitch you'll take it, you'll take everything I throw at you no matter how badly you want to be the stronger, dominant one here. You put up a good fight but you'll inevitably lose, because I won't let you get away with it this time.

You'll never forget me.

You'll look back at your bruises, cuts, bites, and remember who gave them to you. You'll remember quivering underneath me while I gave you everything you so desperately need from me. Remember me when every step causes you pain, and remember my absolute loathing for you. Remember I'm calling the shots.

But you'll fight back anyway.

You'll bite me, scratch me, hit me right back when I throw a punch. You won't take it like a bitch, and that's why I'm doing this. I'll never tell you, but I like the fact that you've got some fight in you. If anything it makes it all the more satisfying when I dominate and destroy you, and trust me those occasions come often.

Don't think that means I don't hate you.

I hate you, baby. I hate everything you're about. I hate everything you stand for and everything that comes out of your putrid fucking protein chute. You're an utter disgrace, and I want nothing more than to prove how superior I am to you in every way. The disgusting things you've done come at a cost, and I'm dishing out the punishment fair and square. That's what you get for being an asshole.

You deserve all of this.

I want you to suffer through my torment, and I know you will because you can't let go of me. You're just like me – obsessed with revenge, like we're both trying to get the last word. The only thing tying us together is mutual loathing and stubbornness and when you think about it we're not so different, you and I. Certainly I have done things you despise, things you want to punish me for.

Letting you win angers me.

If on the off-chance you manage to best me, I'm consumed with this unimaginable rage, this lust for revenge that I can't shake. My desire to hurt you, to maim and destroy you, grows exponentially until I'm so tense I just have to lash out at you in the most violent way I can think of at the time. I can never stop thinking about you until I have revenge and I hate that you do that to me.

We're obsessed with each other.

Hatred this severe is a kind of fascination, a fixation on what makes you tick, on what makes you break down and lose to me. An addiction the smirk you give me before I wipe it off your face and fuck you into submission, like it or not. The smirk that tastes so good when I know I can rid you of it. I know you won't be smirking next time.

Now you're smirking up at me.

You're here, teasing me as if you know something I don't. But I know what's going on in your head because it's something we share. The same kind of chemisty.

The same kind of absolute

fucking

revulsion

coursing through every vein in our bodies, while we violently collide together in a hazed heated frenzy of desperate one-upmanship, fighting for dominance, fighting for pride, for revenge, for principles.

You'll know I'm better than you and you'll know it when I'm

above you

looking down at you

like you're a fucking piece of meat, my weak helpless prey

unable to escape your binds while I have my way with you.

And trust me, I'll have my way.

As my teeth sink into your flesh, a gasp from the both of us escapes our lips echoing satisfaction, venom and passion. My fingers around your neck

your fucking

shitty neck

you're lucky I don't tear your stupid fucking head off!

No, you have to live with this, you have to stay here and suffer me,

I'm not letting you off that easy.

I'm inside you now, how does that feel? Fucking remember it. Lord knows I will. The friction feels so fucking sweet it's like I'm

somehow inside all of you

filling you up completely with nothing but me, NOTHING BUT ME

because there is nothing else in your world right now, and nothing exists in my world other than this battle, a shadow of a larger war between us. A rivalry with limits only at the doors of death.

Every thrust

pulse

slap

fucking everything I send your way gives me shivers

bite

scratch

scream

fuel my rage

so much

fucking

RAGE

nobody else

can do this

to you

_nobody_

nothing

nothing

…

everything exits my body, the tension, the hatred, I feel everything flow into you and you take it like a fucking bitch. For a moment I'm vulnerable and during that moment you know better than to attack. There's no satisfaction in that. But then again, you're vulnerable too.

When I catch my breath, I regain composure and realise I've been showing you my weakness.

My weakness is my hatred for you.

My weakness is you.

The smirk is back. I hate it. I hate you.

**Author's Note:**

> Eek, hope you liked... please give kudos if you want more of this kind of thing! I'm kind of embarrassed about this -///_///-


End file.
